staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Stycznia 2004
TVP 1 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2109; serial prod.USA 08:50 Słoń Beniamin; odc.18 - Beniamin i misie polarne; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:15 Budzik; program dla dzieci 09:40 Kolory; program dla dzieci 09:55 Kocie bajki; odc.14 - Osioł o koń; serial anim.prod.francuskiej 10:15 Cedric; odc.32 - Wytrwałość; serial anim.prod.francuskiej 10:30 Tylko miłość; odc.3; serial prod.USA 11:15 ZUS radzi; magazyn 11:30 Gladiatorzy drugiej wojny światowej; odc.13/26 - Wojska powietrznodesantowe (cz.1); (Gladiators of World War II); 2001 serial dokumentalny prod. angielsko-amerykańskiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 To trzeba wiedzieć 12:25 Rolnictwo na świecie 12:45 Plebania; odc.376; serial TVP stereo 13:10 Plebania; odc.377; serial TVP stereo 13:35 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 14:10 Niepodobni; felieton 14:25 Pomysł na życie; Uhryń - gdzie to jest?; film dok. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kalejdoskop; magazyn 15:35 Kulisy i sensacje; program publicystyczny 16:00 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2109; serial prod.USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Klan; odc.783; telenowela TVP 18:00 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 18:35 Bezpieczna zima, ubezpieczony kierowca; odc.2/8 18:40 Eurowizja 2004 - konkurs polski 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tabaluga; odc.23 - Strumień czasu; serial anim.prod.niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte; Ikar w spódnicy; film dok.Igi Cembrzyńskiej 21:05 Sensacje XX wieku; Czerwona orkiestra; program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 22:00 Szept prowincjonalny; magazyn 22:20 Trochę kultury; magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy stereo 22:35 Ostatni Dyktator Europy ? 23:00 Monitor Wiadomości 23:20 Biznes perspektywy 23:25 Rozmowy na czasie; odc.9 Kto stworzył człowieka? Przeszłość i przyszłość zapisana w genach; program publicystyczny 23:50 Kino Europy; Pociąg życia; (Train de vie); 1998 dramat prod. francuskiej (99') (stereo); reż: Radu Mihaileanu; wyk: Lionel Abelanski, Rufus Clement harari, Marie-Jose Nat, Gas Eimalech 01:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; 100 dobrych uczynków; odc.2/20 - Ucieczka; serial prod.USA 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Mieszkaniec zegara z kurantem; odc.5 - Cudowna skrzynka; serial animowany prod.polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; Wodne pogotowie piżmaka; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.164 - Życiowy wybór; serial prod. TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:20 Studio urody 10:30 Teraz Wiktor-30 lat na scenie Wiktora Zborowskiego; cz.1; stereo; wyk: Marian Opania, Wojciech Młynarski, Piotr Machalica, Paweł Wawrzecki, Jan Kobuszewski, Magda Umer, i inni 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Jamajki 11:50 Ostoja; magazyn przyrodniczy 12:15 Ferie z Dwójką; Tajna misja; odc.1/24 - Noc spadającej gwiazdy (cz.1); serial prod.polsko-australijskiej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc.432 -Szczęśliwy ojciec; telenowela TVP 13:40 Ferie z Dwójką; Nowe przygody Tarzana; Powót Tarzana (cz.1); Tarzan:The Epic Adventures; 1996 serial prod.USA; reż: Brian Yuzna; wyk: Joe Lara,Dennis Christopher 14:30 Wędrówki z dinozaurami; odc.5/6 - Duchy milczących kniei; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 15:00 Droga do Mekki; cz.1/2; film dok.prod.angielskiej 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Film dla niesłyszących; Na dobre i na złe; odc.164 - Życiowy wybór; serial prod. TVP 17:15 Polska bez fikcji; Powrót; film dok.Macieja Adamka 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Muzyka chóralna; reportaż 19:55 Telekamery Teletygodnia 2004; (stereo) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:26 Pogoda 22:35 997-magazyn kryminalny; program Michała Fajbusiewicza dla dorosłych 23:05 Życie z Michaelem Jacksonem; (Living with Michael Jackson); 2003 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 00:35 W obronie prawa; odc.40/45; serial kryminalny prod.USA dla dorosłych 01:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 6.50 Przegląd gospodarczy - magazyn ekonomiczny 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 7.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 8.00 Trójka w Trójce - program publicystyczny Anny Raczyńskiej 8.20 Kolorem do smaku - program kulinarny 8.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 8.45 Gość dnia - program publicystyczny 9.00 Wielkie romanse XX wieku "Lillian Hellman i Dashiel Hammett" - odc. 4/15, angielski serial dokumentalny 9.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 9.40 Rycerze i rabusie "Uczeń mistrza Rumianka" - odc. 4/7, polski serial przygodowy 10.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 10.45 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 17/18, polski serial obyczajowy 11.15 Gość dnia - program publicystyczny 11.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 11.45 Młodzież kontra - widowisko publicystyczne 12.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 12.35 Pałace świata - odc. 5,6/12, amerykański serial dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 13.50 Agrobiznes - program rolniczy 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - stronniczy przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 14.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 14.45 ZUS radzi - program poradnikowy 15.00 W Krainie Władcy Smoków - odc. 22/26, australijski serial familijny 15.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 15.45 Relacja sportowa 16.15 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 16.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 16.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 17.00 Przegląd gospodarczy - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody - program informacyjny 17.50 Euro-inforegion - program Ewy Lewandowskiej 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TVB 18.30 Kurier kulturalny z prognozą pogody 18.45 Spotkanie z reportażem 19.05 Wyprzedzić chorobę - program medyczny Macieja Świtońskiego 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn informacyjno - sensacyjny 20.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia - program publicystyczny 21.15 Eurotel - magazyn europejski 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy z prognozą pogody 21.45 Zbliżenia i sport - magazyn informacyjny TVB 22.00 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny TVB 22.15 To jest temat - reportaż 22.30 Kurier - program informacyjny 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Kontrakt - amerykański dramat obyczajowy, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, obsada: Maja Komorowska, Tadeusz Łomnicki i inni. 0.55 WuWuA - magazyn hiphopowy 1.05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn 6.35 V Max - magazyn 7.00 TV Market 7.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 Klub przyjaciół Stasia i Nel 8.30 Różowa Pantera - anim. 9.00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (18) - serial 9.30 Droga do sławy (9) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 11.00 Cud miłości (77) - telenowela, Peru 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn 12.30 Akcja nad Berlinem (1) - serial akcji 13.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. 14.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial 15.30 Zamek czarodziejów - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 16.30 Cud miłości (78) - serial komediowy 17.30 Kolorowy dom (13) - serial komediowy 18.00 Drogówka - magazyn 18.30 Jedenastki - teleturniej 19.00 Kronika nie z tej ziemi (1) - serial 20.00 Anioł ciemności (17) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Informator prawny 21.45 Głowa rodziny - anim. 22.15 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 22.45 Ukryte kamery w natarciu (3) - serial dok. 23.15 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Christophera Titusa (30) - serial 23.45 Bohater na peryferiach - komedia, Wlk. Brytania 1983 3.00 X laski 3.30 Muzyczne listy 4.20 Informator prawny 4.35 Strefa P - magazyn 5.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Krajobraz Polski; Zielona Polska; reportaż 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Klan; odc.773 (24'); telenowela TVP /stereo/ 08:45 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Jeż Kleofas; odc.2/6 - Gangsterzy; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Wehikuł czasu; Styczniowa noc; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Moje miasteczko; odc.3/39 - Anioł Stróż (24'); serial prod. kanadyjskiej 09:55 Laboratorium; magazyn 10:05 Wieża Babel; Fantastyczne opowieści; magazyn 10:25 Katalog zabytków; Trzcińsko Zdrój; program Macieja Wojtyńskiego 10:35 Co nam w duszy gra; Zima; program rozrywkowy stereo 11:30 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Sensacje XX wieku; Chwała zwycięzcom; widowisko historyczne Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 13:05 Nad Niemnem; odc.4-ost. (55'); 1986 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Kuźmiński 14:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Ryszard Kapuściński; program prof. Jana Miodka 14:10 Kochaj mnie; odc.60; telenowela dok.TVP (STEREO) 14:40 Zaolzie; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Wieczór Cygański - Gorzów 2003; widowisko; reż: Janusz Józefowicz; wyk: Edyta Geppert,Janusz Józefowicz,Emilian Krakowski,,zespół Teatru Buffo,zespół cygański Terno 16:00 Klan; odc.773 (24'); telenowela TVP /stereo/ 16:25 Kalejdoskop; magazyn 16:50 Kobiety Białego Domu; odc.3 - Marta Jefferson 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Wehikuł czasu; Styczniowa noc; program dla młodych widzów 17:55 Z dziecięcej półki; program dla dzieci 18:00 Moje miasteczko; odc.3/39 - Anioł Stróż (24'); serial prod. kanadyjskiej 18:25 Polskie miasta i miasteczka; Iwonicz Zdrój; reportaż 18:35 Nie tylko dla komandosów 19:00 Czesław Niemen - wspomnienie 19:15 Dobranocka; Mały pingwin Pik-Pok; odc.4/26 - Fiołki i słowiki; serial anim.prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan; odc.773 (24'); telenowela TVP /stereo/ 20:35 Nad Niemnem; odc.4-ost. (55'); 1986 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Kuźmiński 21:30 Sportowy tydzień 22:05 Kochaj mnie; odc.60; telenowela dok.TVP (STEREO) 22:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Ni ma jak Lwów; reportaż 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 00:00 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny 00:25 Monitor Wiadomości 00:40 Biznes perspektywy 00:45 Gorączka; program Małgorzaty Domagalik 01:15 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok; odc.4/26 - Fiołki i słowiki; serial anim.prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Klan; odc.773 (24'); telenowela TVP /stereo/ 02:30 Nad Niemnem; odc.4-ost. (55'); 1986 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Kuźmiński 03:25 Czesław Niemen - wspomnienie 03:40 Sportowy tydzień 04:10 Kobiety Białego Domu; odc.3 - Marta Jefferson 04:20 Kochaj mnie; odc.60; telenowela dok.TVP (STEREO) 04:45 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Ni ma jak Lwów; reportaż 05:10 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 05:40 Monitor Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers (90) - serial dla młodzieży 7.30 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 8.00 V.I.P. (57) - serial 9.00 Daleko od noszy (3) - serial komediowy 9.30 Przyjaciele 6 (136) - serial komediowy 10.00 Wielka ucieczka małego słonia - film przygodowy, USA 1995 11.40 Magazyn 12.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 12.30 Interwencja 12.50 Serca na rozdrożu (47) - telenowela 13.40 Twój lekarz i Wystarczy chcieć 14.10 Power Rangers (91) - serial dla młodzieży 14.35 Yugioh - serial anim. 15.00 Miodowe lata (78) - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Tajne przez poufne (5) - serial kryminalny 17.30 Hugo express 17.55 Przyjaciele 6(137)- serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje + sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.10 V.I.P. (58) - serial sensacyjny 20.10 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 21.10 MEGAHIT: Szklana pułapka 2 - film akcji, USA 1990, reż. Renny Harlin, wyk. Bruce Willis, Bonnie Bedelia, William Atherton, Reginald VelJohnson, Franco Nero, William Sadler, ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 23.30 Biznes informacje 23.50 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 0.15 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 0.45 Czarny pies i biały kot 1.35 Muzyka na BIS 5.30 Pożegnanie TVN 5.00 Uwaga! 5.20 Prawdziwa miłość (85) - telenowela, Meksyk 6.10 Telesklep 6.50 Biały welon (34) - telenowela, Meksyk 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (192) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów (9) - serial, USA 9.20 Tele Gra 10.20 Telesklep 10.40 Maraton uśmiechu 11.05 Dziwna para II - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1998, reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Walter Matthau, richard Riehle, Jonathan Silverman 12.50 Na Wspólnej (226) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.20 Nikita (89) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.10 Brzydula (146) - telenowela, Kolumbia 15.00 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów (10) - serial, USA 16.00 Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Biały welon (35) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.10 Prawdziwa miłość (86) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej (227) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.40 Honor kawalerzysty - western, USA 1995, reż. Ken Olin, wyk. Don Johnson, Craig Sheffer, Gabrielle Anwar, Rod Steiger, Bob Gunton, James Sikking 22.50 Akta zbrodni (20) - serial dokumentalny 23.15 Fakty wieczorne 23.40 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn ekonomiczny 0.10 Co za noc- magazyn 0.40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 1.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn 1.30 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVN 7 7.30 Drew Carey Show (69) - serial komediowy, USA 8.00 Kto tu zwariował (11) - serial komediowy, USA 8.30 Wiosenna namiętność (28) - telenowela, Argentyna 9.20 Cena miłości (63) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.15 Mała księżniczka (75) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.10 Przygody Supermana (31) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Wiosenna namiętność (29) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Cena miłości (64) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Luz we dwóch (6) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Kto tu zwariował (12)- serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Mortal Kombat (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Przygody Supermana (32) - serial przygodowy, USA 19.10 Drew Carey Show (70) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Luz we dwóch (7) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Jak to dziewczyny (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Lee Rose, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Stockard Channing, Rebecca de Mornay, Mia Farrow, Linda Hamilton, Elle MacPherson, Kelly Rowan 22.40 Brygada ratunkowa (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.35 Ja i Will - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Melissa Behr, Sherrie Rose, wyk. Sherrie Rose, Melissa Behr, Patrick Dempsey 1.25 Jak to dziewczyny (1) - film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Lee Rose, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Stockard Channing 3.00 Koniec programu Hyper 20:00 Klipy 20:30 Ściągawki: komputer, świat gry: Prince of Persia: Sands of Time 20:45 Klipy 21:00 Fresh Air 21:15 Klipy 21:30 Tajne kody Playa: Empires Dawn of the Modern World, TOCA Touring Car Championship odc. 15 21:45 Klipy 22:00 Anime odc. 18 22:30 Java Games: Skoki 2004, Bobby Bearing, Yoyo Fighter odc. 2 22:45 Klipy 23:30 Anime odc. 17 Discovery Travel & Adventure 9:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Tokio 9:25 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem odc. 2 10:50 Obieżyświat: Północna Tajlandia i Laos 11:45 Ellen Macarthur 12:40 Obieżyświat: Północna Tajlandia i Laos 13:35 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem odc. 2 14:05 Pierwsza dziesiątka - Meksyk 15:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Tokio 15:25 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem odc. 2 15:55 Pierwsza dziesiątka - Meksyk 16:50 Obieżyświat: Północna Tajlandia i Laos 17:45 Ellen Macarthur 18:40 Obieżyświat: Północna Tajlandia i Laos 19:35 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem odc. 2 20:05 Pierwsza dziesiątka - Meksyk 21:00 Taksówki wielkich miast: Tokio 21:25 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem odc. 2 21:55 Pierwsza dziesiątka - Meksyk 22:50 Obieżyświat: Północna Tajlandia i Laos 23:45 Ellen Macarthur 0:40 Obieżyświat: Północna Tajlandia i Laos 1:35 Justin Hall: Wyścig z czasem odc. 2 2:05 Pierwsza dziesiątka - Meksyk Discovery Channel 9:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: South West Rocks odc. 1/2 9:25 Wędkarstwo bez granic: Łódki, dorada, żarłacz i wrasse 9:55 Narodziny śmigłowca odc. 15 10:20 Wojna w powietrzu: Kamikadze - boski wiatr 11:15 Niesamowite maszyny: Napęd pojazdów powietrznych 12:10 Praca nad niemożliwym 14:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa budowla na świecie 15:00 Wielkie bitwy: Azincourt 15:30 Wojenne miesiące odc. 2 16:00 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska odc. 2 17:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta: Jezioro Tolondo 17:30 Wędkarstwo bez granic: Raje z Kornwalii 18:00 Wysypisko: Amfibie 19:00 Świat wyścigów: Prędkość 20:00 Nazizm - ostrzeżenia z przeszłości odc. 2 21:00 Opowieść o mózgu: W ferworze chwili 22:00 O chłopcu, który stał się dziewczynką 23:00 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie...: Zbawienne działanie seksu 23:30 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie...: Seks i niepełnosprawność 0:00 Ludzie Hitlera: Hess - zastępca 1:00 Pola bitew: Wojna z U-bootami odc. 1 2:00 Czołgi: Mistrzowie Canal + Żółty 8:30 11.09.01 10:50 Persona non grata 12:00 Diabelski młyn 12:35 Minisport + 12:45 Łapu capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Amerykańska rapsodia Dramat Org: "An American Rhapsody". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Éva Gárdos (USA/Węgry 2001) 14:45 Deser: Telefon do diabła 15:00 Co do sekundy Film sensacyjny Org: "Seconds to Spare". Reżyseria: Brian Trenchard-Smith (Australia/USA 2002) 16:35 Kuchnia filmowa: Wybrańcy obcych 17:25 Był sobie chłopiec Komedia Org: "About a Boy". Reżyseria: Chris Weitz (Wielka Brytania/USA 2002) 19:05 Przyjaciele odc. 11; (USA) Org: "Friends IX" 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Charlotte Gray Dramat Reżyseria: Gillian Armstrong (Wlk. Bryt./Australia/Niemcy 2001) 22:00 Epoka lodowcowa Film animowany Org: "Ice Age". Reżyseria: Carlos Saldanha, Chris Wedge (USA 2002) 23:20 Wybrańcy obcych: "Wielkie nadzieje" odc. 3; Org: "Taken". Reżyseria: Sergio Mimica-Gezzan (USA 2002) 0:50 Zmory Film psychologiczny Reżyseria: Wojciech Marczewski (Polska 1978) 2:35 Wesołych świąt nie będzie Film obyczajowy Org: "A Town Without Christmas". Reżyseria: Andy Walk (USA 2001) HBO 06:30 Pogromcy duchów: film 08:15 Wilki morskie: film 10:15 Spisek: film 11:50 Sounder: film 13:15 Gwiazdy Hollywood 13:45 Chłopak z kokonu: film 15:10 Zabawka: film 16:55 Cinema, cinema 17:25 Robbie Williams - koncert w Knebworth 19:00 Pogromcy duchów: film 20:40 Na planie 21:00 Spider-Man: film 23:00 Jay i Cichy Bob kontratakują: film 00:45 Sześć stóp pod ziemią, odc. 4: serial 01:45 Król tańczy: film 03:40 HBO na stojaka! Przeboje 2003, odc. 1 04:35 Spisek: film Hallmark 06:00 Jak to było z Audrey: film 07:45 Spadkobiercy Emmy Harte, odc. 1: serial 09:30 Na parkiecie: film 11:15 Merlin, odc. 1: serial 13:00 Powrót do Providence, odc. 10: serial 13:45 Jak to było z Audrey: film 15:15 Spadkobiercy Emmy Harte, odc. 1: serial 17:00 Na parkiecie: film 18:30 Powrót do Providence, odc. 10: serial 19:30 Stary sklep, odc. 1: serial 21:00 Porwanie Sinatry: film 22:45 Crown Heights: film 00:45 Stary sklep, odc. 1: serial 02:15 Porwanie Sinatry: film 04:00 Crown Heights: film TV München 6:00 Das war die Woche: Rückblick auf 7 Tage München 6:30 Stadtgeflüster der Woche: Leute in München 7:00 tv.m shopping 8:00 Happy Hour 9:00 ABM-Magazin: Arbeitsgemeinschaft Behinderte in den Medien e.V. 9:30 Noé Astro TV: Astrologie und Lebenshilfe mit Winfried Noé 10:15 Planetoskop: Lebensberatung 11:00 tv.m shopping 12:00 Noé Astro TV: Astrologie und Lebenshilfe mit Winfried Noé 12:45 tv.m shopping 16:00 Fox Kids 17:00 Happy Hour 18:00 München aktuell 18:30 Stadtgeflüster: Leute in München 19:00 München aktuell 19:30 Stadtgeflüster: Leute in München 20:00 tv.m shopping 20:15 Rasant: Das Sportmagazin 21:00 Kommune - 5 Frauen und ein Mann: Reality-Soap 22:00 München aktuell 22:30 Stadtgeflüster: Leute in München 23:00 Rasant: Das Sportmagazin 23:45 tv.m shopping 0:00 Chat Station 2:00 Sexy Nights 3:00 Rasant: Das Sportmagazin 3:45 Stadtgeflüster: Leute in München TSR 6:45 Les Zap: Emission jeunesse 8:00 Les maternelles: Emission jeunesse 9:00 Top Models (3945) 9:20 Un cas pour deux: Le fauteur de trouble; Régie: Ilse Hofmann 10:20 Helicops: Pas de vacances pour Charly 11:10 Les feux de l'amour: Orig: "The Young and the Restless". Régie: Heather Hill, Mike Denney, Kathryn Foster, Sally McDonald 11:55 Telescoop: Emission publicitaire 12:15 Ma sorciere bien-aimée: Une belle-mere compréhensive; Régie: Paul Davis 12:45 le 12:45: Informations 13:05 Météo 13:10 Zig zag café: Magazine 14:10 Matlock: L'héritage 15:00 Brigade des mers: Perfide Albion; Orig: "Water Rats" 15:55 C'est mon choix: Talk-show 16:45 Friends: Celui qui envoie l'invitation; Régie: Peter Bonerz (USA 1998) 17:10 Friends: Celui qui était le pire témoin; Régie: Peter Bonerz 17:35 Mes plus belles années: Un héros ordinaire; Régie: Bill D'Elia 18:25 Top Models (3946) 18:50 Météo régionale 18:55 le 19:00 des régions: Informations régionales 19:15 People...: Divertissement 19:30 le 19:30: Informations 20:00 Météo 20:05 Classe éco: Magazine 20:40 Box Office: Stalingrad Dramat Orig: "Enemy at the Gates". Régie: Jean-Jacques Annaud (USA 2001) 22:55 Sex and the City: Au bord de la crise de nerf 23:20 Sex and the City: Un petit chez soi 23:55 John Doe: Jusqu'a la fin 0:40 le 19:00 des régions: Informations régionales 0:55 le 19:30: Informations 1:25 le 22:30: Magazine 1:55 TextVision 2:00 Intermede TM 3 6:00 Neue Liebe, Neues Glück: Die interaktive Datingshow 8:00 Reisetraum: Touristikreportage 9:00 Galeria-TV: Infotainment 9:20 Tierfilm: Filme und Dokumentationen aus der Tierwelt 10:00 Leichter Leben: Das interaktive Servicemagazin 11:00 Die interaktive Morningshow 13:15 Tierfilm: Filme und Dokumentationen aus der Tierwelt 14:00 Der interaktive Rätselspaß 17:50 Sonnenklar-TV: Reiseshow 20:15 Tierfilm: Filme und Dokumentationen aus der Tierwelt 21:00 Quizzo: Die interaktive Quizshow 23:00 Spielplanet: Interaktive Multimediashow 0:15 Schlaflos: Rätselsendung 1:00 Neue Liebe, Neues Glück: Die interaktive Datingshow 3:00 Sexy Night NBC 6:00 Today's Business Europe: CNBC Business Programme 7:00 Squawk Box Europe: CNBC Business Programme 10:00 Morning Exchange: CNBC Business Programme 12:00 RTL-Shop: Tele-Shopping 15:00 NBC Giga: Internetshow 20:00 Giga Party: Musikshow 21:00 Giga Help: Computershow 21:45 49win: SMS-Gewinnsendung 22:00 Giga Games: Computer - und Videogameshow 0:00 NBC Giga: Internetshow n-tv 7:00 Der Morgen: Nachrichten und Wirtschaftsinformationen, Sport und Wetter 12:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 12:30 Börse live 13:00 Der Mittag: Nachrichten und Wirtschaftsinformationen, Sport und Wetter 13:30 Börse live 14:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 14:15 n-tv Reportage 15:00 Nachrichten 15:30 Börse live 16:00 Nachrichten 16:30 Auslandsreport: Das internationale Reportage-Magazin 17:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 17:15 Das Duell: Das Streitgespräch über aktuelle politische Themen 18:00 Der Tag: Nachrichtenzusammenfassung des Tages, Wirtschaft, Wetter, Sport 19:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 19:15 Telebörse 19:35 Service: Geld: Anlagemagazin 20:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 20:15 Motor und Sport: Magazin für Auto- und Motorradfans- und -freaks 21:00 Der Abend: Zusammenfassung des Tagesgeschehens 21:15 Das Duell: Das Streitgespräch über aktuelle politische Themen 22:00 Nachrichten: Mit Wetter 22:15 Telebörse 23:00 Die Nacht: Themen des Tages 23:30 Nah dran: Reporter unterwegs 0:00 Nachrichten: News, Sport, Wetter 0:30 Trendshop: Verkaufssendung NDR 6:00 Hablamos Espanol: Spanisch für Anfänger (7/39) 6:30 Nordbilder: Land und Leute 6:45 Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren 7:00 Zapp: Medienmagazin 7:30 Verloren in Sydney: "Wo ist Hannahs Bruder?" (2/13); Regie: Howard Rubie (AUS 2001) 7:55 Sabine Christiansen: Polittalk 9:00 Nordmagazin: Regionalmagazin 9:30 Hamburg-Journal: Regionalmagazin 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein-Magazin: Regionalmagazin 10:30 Hallo Niedersachsen: Regionalmagazin 11:00 Lindenstraße: "Liebeszauber" (946); Regie: Herwig Fischer (D 2004) 11:30 In aller Freundschaft: "Der Sohn des Polizisten" (154); Regie: Celino Bleiweiß (D 2002) 12:15 Nordsee-Report - spezial: Land, Leute und Kultur 13:00 Faszination Wissen: Das Magazin 13:45 Schätze der Welt - Erbe der Menschheit: Kulturdokumentation 14:00 DAS! ab 2: Servicemagazin 14:30 Bilderbuch Deutschland: Landschaften und Städte 15:15 Russland - Ein Wintermärchen?: Sibirien-Reportage 16:00 DAS! ab 4: Servicemagazin 18:00 NDR regional 18:15 Alfredissimo!: Kochen mit Alfred Biolek 18:45 DAS!: Norddeutschland und die Welt 19:30 NDR regional 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Markt: Wirtschaftsmagazin 21:00 Tatort: In der Falle; Regie: Peter Fratzscher (D 1998) 22:30 Kulturjournal 23:00 Talk vor Mitternacht: Diskussion 1:30 DAS! unterwegs: Service, Information und Unterhaltung 1:55 Markt: Wirtschaftsmagazin 2:40 Nordbilder: Land und Leute 3:00 Tagesschau vor 20 Jahren 3:15 Hallo Niedersachsen: Regionalmagazin 3:45 Nordmagazin: Regionalmagazin N 24 6:00 Nachrichten 6:15 Berlin intern: Politikmagazin 6:30 Sandmann und Hädler - Die Reportage 7:00 Börse & Wirtschaft 7:15 Börse & Wirtschaft 7:30 Börse & Wirtschaft 7:45 Börse & Wirtschaft 8:00 Börse & Wirtschaft 8:15 Börse & Wirtschaft 8:30 Börse & Wirtschaft 8:45 Börse & Wirtschaft 9:00 Börse & Wirtschaft 9:15 Börse & Wirtschaft 9:30 Wissen 10:00 Nachrichten 10:15 Nachrichten Wirtschaft: Live vom Börsen-Parkett 10:30 Byzanz: Dokumentation 11:00 Nachrichten 11:10 Byzanz: Dokumentation 12:00 Nachrichten 12:15 Nachrichten Wirtschaft 12:30 Zurück in die Zukunft: Dokumentation 13:00 Nachrichten 13:10 Zurück in die Zukunft: Dokumentation 14:00 Nachrichten 14:15 Nachrichten Wirtschaft 14:30 Wirtschaft Intern 15:00 Nachrichten 15:15 Nachrichten Wirtschaft: Live vom Börsen-Parkett 15:30 Geheime Satelliten: Dokumentation 16:00 Nachrichten 16:10 Geheime Satelliten: Dokumentation 17:00 Nachrichten 17:15 Nachrichten Wirtschaft: Live vom Börsen-Parkett 17:30 Streitgespräch 18:00 Nachrichten 18:15 Nachrichten Wirtschaft 18:30 Wissen 19:00 Nachrichten 19:05 Forschung und Fliegen: Luft- und Raumfahrtmagazin 19:30 Leidenschaft Segeln: Dokumentation 20:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 20:15 Bergung der Kursk: Dokumentation 21:00 Nachrichten 21:10 Bergung der Kursk: Dokumentation 21:30 Wissen 22:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 22:15 Technik extrem: Dokumentation 23:00 Nachrichten 23:10 Technik extrem: Dokumentation 23:30 Leidenschaft Segeln :Dokumentation 0:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 0:30 V.I.P.: Promi-Magazin 0:45 Global: Auslandsnachrichtenmagazin 1:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 1:15 Bergung der Kursk: Dokumentation 2:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 2:15 Bergung der Kursk: Dokumentation 2:30 Ethik 3:00 Nachrichten und Wirtschaft 3:30 Wissen 3sat 6:55 anders fernsehen: Programmvorschau 7:00 nano: Die Welt von morgen 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 Zeit im Bild 9:05 Zum ersten, zum zweiten, zum dritten ...: Das Auktionshaus Wendl 9:35 Weltweit: Internationale Reportagen 9:40 Kinotipp 9:45 Eco: Wirtschaftsmagazin 10:15 Riverboat 12:15 Schöner: Das Magazin für Lebenslust 13:00 Zeit im Bild 13:15 Orientierung: Aus Kirche und Gesellschaft 13:45 Tagebuch: Kirchliche und sozialkritische Beiträge 14:00 Sherlock Holmes: Die Kralle Film kryminalny Orig: "The Scarlet Claw". Regie: Roy William Neill (USA 1944) 15:15 Pistenfun am Alpenhang: Wintersport in Österreich 15:45 Mittelalter: Zwischen Altertum und Neuzeit 16:30 Bilderbuch Deutschland: Landschaften und Städte 17:15 Aufgegabelt in Österreich: Eine kulinarische Reise 17:40 Gesunde Küche mit Geschmack 17:45 Schweizer Tagesschau 17:50 Schweizweit: Infomagazin 18:00 ARD-exclusiv: Reportagen und Dokumentationen 18:30 nano: Die Welt von morgen 19:00 heute 19:20 Kulturzeit: Magazin 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Rentner in der Fremde: Das dritte Lebensalter unter griechischer Sonne 21:00 Tauchparadiese der Erde (3/6) 21:30 Neues: Telefonieren und mehr 22:00 Zeit im Bild 2 22:25 Bayerischer Filmpreis 2003: Preisverleihung 23:25 Flora: Regie und Drehbuch: Jessica Hausner (A 1995) 23:50 Inter-View: Regie und Drehbuch: Jessica Hausner (A 1999) 0:40 10 vor 10: Nachrichtenmagazin des Schweizer Fernsehens 1:05 Seitenblicke: Gesellschaftsmagazin 1:10 nano: Die Welt von morgen 1:40 Kulturzeit: Magazin 2:20 Orientierung: Aus Kirche und Gesellschaft 2:50 Aufgegabelt in Österreich: Eine kulinarische Reise 3:15 Neues: Telefonieren und mehr 3:45 Bayerischer Filmpreis 2003: Preisverleihung Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Adventure z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV München z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSR z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TM 3 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki n-tv z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NDR z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki N 24 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2004 roku